


Cuddley Sherlock

by Drastic_Measures



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, From his Big Brother, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John's in here somewhere, Sherlock just wanted a cuddle, Sherlock loves his Big Brother, sleeping, this is on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drastic_Measures/pseuds/Drastic_Measures
Summary: Sherlock has been feeling down for a while.Johns worried but needs to go home to his wife, Mary. she's pregnant you see... and he's more worried about her.So John calls Mycroft.Just an excuse to give Sherlock and Mycroft some Brotherly Love.I can do a sequel just comment and there'll be one.





	

“John… how long has he been like this?” Mycroft asked indicating to the lump on the sofa, cuddling on of the pillows like a child, simply staring into the distance.

“Since the last case he seems really down about something Mycroft what am I supposed to do? My Wife is pregnant” John questioned angrily but there was definitely no bite behind it.

“You go home to Mary, I’ll take care of my brother, John” Mycroft ordered rather stoically.

“Alright… If you’re 100 percent sure…” john said whilst picking up his back and slowly made his way to the door. When no words to prevent him from leaving John mad an exit.

As soon as Mycroft was sure John was gone he went and crouched down next to Sherlock.  
“Hey Shirley you alright?”

When there was no response in the next 30 seconds, Mycroft thought Sherlock was asleep or ignoring him… that is until the figure all but launched himself into Mycroft, cuddling him fiercely.

“It’s alright baby brother all is well.” Mycroft said hugging back his brother “we’re both alright”

“You’re going to text me” came the muffled demand from somewhere on Mycroft’s stomach.

“Ok little brother as will you, this will be our own personal deal and we both won’t get left behind, hey?” Mycroft reasoned.

“Yes” although muffled it was clearly audible for Mycroft.

Good. Sherlock thought just before he drifted off to his mind palace whilst cuddled into his brothers hold.


End file.
